


Song fics and drabbles. Requests welcome.

by Randomestgeekette



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomestgeekette/pseuds/Randomestgeekette
Summary: Singfics and drabbles. Mostly fluff, may include some smut, idk. Most likely fluffy tho. I will absolutely take requests, but REFUSE to do rape/non-con. No. Just no.Please R&R, thank you.P.S. flames will be used for metaphorical making of shmores.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The first song is Fine! By Mail Bloom.

⊙﹏⊙ (・∀・)(・∀・)

We could get robbed tonight or thrown under a bus  
Your favorite dog could die and the holidays are rough  
You've got to nip those tragic feelings in the bud  
You've got to nip those tragic feelings in the bud

Dipper stared at his sister utterly stunned. Their moms were siding with him. They didn't want him. And they were telling him this at the subway station. They didn't even want him to come home right now, but were 'allowing' h to grab his things and leave. Even though he was leaving for Gravity Falls next week and Mabel lived with her friends, he was getting kicked out.

You talk it over with your roommates  
You talk it over with your moms  
I cry and listen to Beyonce  
Single Ladies is my favorite song now

"Hey kid. Grunkle Stan said gently, as Grunkle Ford pulled him in for a hug. Dipper nodded into Ford's shoulder as he broke down finally. It just hurt so bad. He felt like he was dying.

And I think I'm gonna be fine  
I'm gonna be good now  
I'm gonna be everything I always wished I could now  
I'm gonna be awesome  
I'm gonna be sure  
I'm gonna be everything you asked me for and more

Dipper wandered into the woods, in the general direction of Bill's statue, needing a distraction. "Pine tree?"the croak from behind him scared him badly, as he spun around, only to be met with a tall, blonde,tan skinned man with blue eyes. His nose was broken and bleeding, his left cheek was bruised, and was supported by what looked like his clone, if a clone had blue hair and clothes, and gold eyes. And had similar injuries himself. "B-Bill? W-What's going on?!?!" Bill gave a blood-stained grin and simply said, before he and the...Other Bill?....both collapsed, "Gleeful Pines." Dipper's eyes widened in horror as realization hit him.

But I could not be, I could not believe it  
When I saw you on that subway platform talking down to me  
And I could not be, I could not be making that much sense  
But I'm getting it all out and I  
Hear that's the first step to being fine

"Help!" Dipper shouted as he stumbled into the Mystery Shack. "What?!? What's going on?" Stan demanded. "Gleeful Pines....Bill...Other Bill....Really Hurt." Dipper gasped out. Ford's eyes popped, and he ran past Dipper, Stan close behind.

You're gonna be fine  
You're gonna be tip-top shape and tapping toes and fly  
You're gonna act awesome  
And self-assured  
We're gonna seem contemplative, nonchalant and bored

Bill's eyes opened slowly and he smiled seeing a familiar head of brown curls on the edge of the bed. Turning his head slightly he smiled at finding his own twin sleeping peacefully and looking better than he'd done in so, so long. God's, he wasn't sure how long it had been since the Gleefuls had caught him. And Will had suffered for so much longer, whilst they both actually are driven insane from the separation. Will snuggled closer in his sleep, and Bill let him drift back into his own healing sleep, feeling so safe for the first time in a long, long, time.

And if anybody tries to tell you differently  
You tell them to come over and talk to me  
'Cause I don't even know you but I'd take you home with me  
Just to show you all the things in the  
World that you could be including fine

"Enough!" Dipper roared, startling Mabel, Wendy, and the Rest of the Gravity Falls crew, with the addition of Mrs and Mrs Pines. "Get. Out." He snapped angrily. "The only people even remotely welcome are the Grunkles. Everyone else will go downstairs NOW." It was a testament to how royally pissed off he was that they all scrambled to be the first down the stairs. 

I'm gonna be fine  
I'm gonna be good now  
I'm gonna start acting the way I know I should now

Dipper glared at them. "You lost ANY chance to have an opinion when you kicked me out. You have neither a right not a reason to be here." "Dippin Do-" "No!" He snarled it at her. "Let me put it this way. We're 13 still, someone kidnaps you drags you to another universe entirely, and I can feel you being tortured. Shy of being King of this universe, there's no way to get to you. I wouldn't stop for anything. No ot that I could ever say the same about you but...." Dipper shrugged. "Dipper?" A voice, gravelly, and sounding pained. "Will, you're sposed to be with Bill, he'll panic I'd he wakes up and you're not there." Dipper visibly softened as he talked to the bluenette man that was leaning heavily on the doorframe. 'Will' gave a strained smile. "Heard yelling." Dipper's hummed as he began helping him back up the stairs. "Yeah, just dealing with idiots." Will laughed softly, already falling asleep on his feet.

And then I'll be awesome  
And then I'll be sure  
And then I'll be everything you asked me for and more

But excuse me, if I don't want you there  
To share in my new attitude  
Excuse me, I think that I might fly  
But it's alright  
It's just 'cause I realized I'm gonna be fine

Mabel shook for a few moments before her legs gave up, and she collapsed, beginning to cry, realizing just how stupid everyone but the Stans had been, and that Dipper had just cut her and she their moms out of his life. She felt horrible,but there wasn't a way to fix this. She'd just lost her twin for the last time.

I'm gonna be fine  
You're gonna be fine  
We're gonna be fine  
I'm gonna be fine  
You're gonna be fine  
We're gonna be fine

And how about that


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shite, also help

So I was watching some of the DC cartoons with my little bro, and I just realized that Conner Kent, SUPERBOY is the first canon "love-child." Like w.i.t.h.? How did I never know that??????

Also please give me suggestions. I need some sort of inspiration. I will hopefully have a new mha/bnha and undertale crossover thanks to the "down to the bone" lyric prank I found on YouTube. Once I figure out why my phone is so stoopid. Yeah. -_- 

Also happy new year!!!!

2021 is looking promising so far!!!!!


End file.
